


[podfic] All At Sea

by Annapods



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Captain Nightingale wants the dinner he missed, Dr Brook wants to throw a geochemist overboard on behalf of her ROV team, and Dr Grant might be regretting this whole chief scientist thing. (Not really.)00:09:56 :: Written bySixthlight.





	[podfic] All At Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all at sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216778) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aas) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ujxug1foy6h4c0/%5BRoL%5D%20All%20At%20Sea.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ujxug1foy6h4c0/%5BRoL%5D%20All%20At%20Sea.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Godoflaundrybaskets’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Sixthlight for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Credits:** [image](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:CSIRO_ScienceImage_10789_The_RV_Southern_Surveyor.jpg)

 


End file.
